SCAW Day Of Destiny
Home of the Match of Destiny, SCAW's equivalent of the Royal Rumble. Winner challenges for the SCAW title. The Match of Destiny rules *Superstars draw numbers 1-30 *Numbers 1 and 2 start the match *Remaining entrants enter in order of number drawn *Superstars are eliminated when over the top rope, both feet touching the floor *Winner is the last participant remaining after everyone else is eliminated *Winner gets SCAW Championship match *If you don't know this sh#t by now, you're a NOOB. =Match of Destiny Records= Years and Winners *So far, no Match of Destiny winner has been victorious in their Championship Match. Longest Time Spent in One Match of Destiny The Top 5 Longest Times are listed. '' '''Shortest Time Spent in One Match of Destiny' The Top 5 Shortest Times are listed. '' '''Most Eliminations in a Single Match of Destiny' The Top 5 Superstars who eliminated the most superstars are listed. '' '''Most Career Eliminations in all Match of Destiny Appearances' The Top 5 Superstars who eliminated the most superstars in all their appearances are listed. '' '''Longest Career Times in all Match of Destiny Appearances' The Top 5 Superstars whose times are added up from all their appearances are listed. '' Day of Destiny 2008 TLC match for the SCAW Zero-One Championship: Green Lantern © vs Johnny Cage, Nacho and Ryu Hayabusa For Captain America's Money in the Bank shot: Captain America vs Mr. Clean Batman vs Robin SCAW Championship: Guile © vs Ichigo Kurosaki Match of Destiny Results *2 - Mr. Clean's opponent was actually an impostor. The real Captain America showed up and the match was restarted, but the fake Captain America cost the real one the match. *3 - '''The Joker' tried to help Batman. Match Of Destiny Results * - Debuts for Mr. T, The Prince of Persia, Iron Man and Spike. Day of Destiny 2009 The Card: Match of Destiny: 30-Man Royal Rumble SCAW Championship: Ichigo Kurosaki (Champion) vs Inuyasha Match of Destiny Qualifying Match: SCAW President George W. Bush vs Homer Simpson. Homer must win in order to enter Match of Destiny SCAW Zero-One Championship: The White Ranger (Champion) vs The Prince of Persia 3-on-1 Handicap Match: Hellboy vs The NoDQ World Order's Mr Clean, The Hulk & Jack Sparrow. If Hellboy Wins he gets a future match with Spider-Man. SCAW Tag Team Championship Ladder Match: The Gladiator & Optimus Prime (Champions) vs Star Trek Results *3 - M. Bison attacked Homer making him unable to compete in the Match of Destiny. *5 - Darth Vader attacked Inuyasha. Match of Destiny Results *14 - Lance Burton was eliminated 3 times (twice by Drago, once by Simmons) but he used magic to remain in the match. * - Debuts for Ivan Drago and Max Payne. * - Guest appearances by DWA superstars Lance Burton and Al Capone. Miscellaneous Facts *The feud between the 2 Jokers continued to escalate. Day of Destiny 2010 The Match of Destiny: 30 Man Royal Rumble SCAW Championship: Iron Man © vs. Anakin Buried Alive Match: Hellboy vs. Batman Money in the Bank Briefcase vs Internet Championship: Green Lantern vs Harry Potter SCAW vs DWA: Inuyasha vs Apocalypse Results *2 - This match was made after Sparrow & Hulk complained to Pres. Lincoln about not being in the Match of Destiny. *4 - Pres. Lincoln replaced the referee who got hurt in the match. Match of Destiny Results *2 - Santa Claus returned to his old jolly ways. * - Debuts for War Machine and Leatherface. Day of Destiny 2011 The Match of Destiny - 30 Man Royal Rumble Steel Cage Match - Abraham Lincoln vs Anakin. SCAW Championship: Ghost Rider © vs Green Lantern Internet Championship: He-Man © vs Optimus Prime (with Dr. Doom) Triple Threat for Zero-One Championship: Mr. Clean © vs The Joker vs Jack Sparrow Robin vs Superman Results Match of Destiny Results *Debuts for Simon Belmont, Johnny Knoxville and Dante. Miscellaneous Facts * - LeBron James attacked Spike and took his place in the Match of Destiny but he in turn was attacked by Thor. * - Chuck Norris banned every member of Project Doomsday from the Match of Destiny. The White Ranger wasn't pleased. Day of Destiny 2012 Category:SCAW Category:CAW Royal Rumbles